This relates to optical inspection, and, more particularly, to optical inspection systems for evaluating optical components such as lenses.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, and other equipment are often provided with electrical components that use lenses. For example, proximity sensor modules and camera modules may contain lenses.
Compact lenses for components such as these may be manufactured in high volume using techniques such as plastic molding techniques. Due to manufacturing variations, not all lenses may be formed perfectly. Some lenses may contain flattened areas and other imperfections. These imperfections can be difficult or impossible to detect using conventional visual inspection techniques. As a result, there is a risk that defective lenses will be assembled into electrical components. If care is not taken, components may be fully assembled or even used in finished electronic devices before lens problems are detected, leading to waste and manufacturing inefficiencies.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to evaluate lenses.